Complicated
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: After the Avengers, After Ultron, and after the Civil War, (haven't seen it no spoilers just making it how I'd like to see it.) Tony stands alone without Steve. M-preg. Post Slash. This is a switch on how it probably would have happened.


_**Yes, I am doing another Avengers story. Please read and enjoy this is Steve and Tony. This takes place after the Civil War. No, I have not seen it yet but I plan on it but this is my version and it is mpreg.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Tony walks into the room in a baggy t-shirt that use to belong to Steve and sweat pants since he is 8 months pregnant. Steve is wearing a nice blue button up shirt with black pants, sitting on a black armchair in Tony's house in California.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony says with venom in his voice.

"I want to apologize for leaving. I needed time and space and thought you wanted it too." Steve replies sincerely. "It was wrong of me to leave like that."

"Fuck you!" Tony yells. "I gave you options and you just left! I even told you I was pregnant with your Goddamn child and you left! Didn't even ask me if I wanted to come with you! You call me selfish but even I wouldn't have done that if you were pregnant!"

"I regret that ok? I deserve to get called every name in the book but is the swearing necessary?"

"No! NO! You don't get to ask me if swearing is fucking necessary or not! You left! No explanations! No Goodbyes! No anything! You just decided I wasn't good enough! Just like Pepper! Just like my father! I loved you and you know I don't just say that for the fucking hell of it! You can go to hell!" 

"Please, Tony! I want to be with you again! I am so sorry I hurt you but I love you still! Please give me another chance!"

Tony takes a moment to think back to their last moment together.

 _Memory_

" _You don't have to leave Steve." Tony says in a soft and broken voice._

" _I almost didn't protect you Tony. You're my best friend, my lover and I almost let you die." Steve sighs. "We were at war and I need time and space."_

" _Steve, I'm pregnant. I just found out yesterday. Beast checked me over. I need you now. The baby needs you." Tony tries to hide his tears._

 _"I….I need to go." Steven swallows the lump in his throat. " I love you, Tony."  
_

 _Tony cannot hold himself back anymore as Steve leaves. He grabs a pillow off his bed and cries into it as he faintly hears Jarvis in the background talking._

 _End of memory_

"No, You left and decided you didn't need us! You wanted to be a father and when I told you the best news ever…..You fucking bailed on me! On our twins! If you would have talked to me instead of running away like the coward you are then maybe I'd let you back in my life but I can't. You fucking broke me, Steve." Tony tries holding back his tears. "Look, I won't away from your right to see your children but I don't want you back in my life as anything right now. I can't forgive you for running like that. "

"Ok, but I want to begin again. I want to win you back. I still love you. I always have."

"Cocky arrogant asshole. I don't want you here. I don't want anything more to do with you. I didn't expect this of you captain to fall in love and run but you did. It will take a lot more than this to even consider you a friend again." Tony sighs. "If you really want to win me back don't run away again without talking to me. It wasn't fair that when you died, not only to me but the team. We worry about you and you abandoned us not the other way around."

"I know I did but I'm willing to do anything to get you and the team to forgive me for my actions."

"You can do whatever you want, Steve. I don't fucking care." Tony starts walking out of the room. "Jarvis, show him out."

Steve sighs as he walks out of the room to the door. He hears Tony swearing and throwing things at the wall as tears fall like a rainstorm.

"How did you fuck all of this up so bad?" Steve asks himself as he leaves.

 _ **So this is a one-shot scenario that was bouncing in my head. I may make it a multi-chapter story if people like it. No, Steve isn't an ass necessarily. He was trying to figure stuff out and did it the wrong way.**_ _**He was just lost after everything between Bucky and Tony and the team splitting. Please review and HeartofaGoddess2009 is out! Later!**_


End file.
